Dental aspiration instruments have been used in the past during medical and dental procedures to aspirate fluid and other debris from a patient's mouth. With sterilization protocols becoming more stringent, especially in university and hospital dental settings, a need exists for dental aspiration instruments that are easier to clean, autoclave, and/or sterilize because debris accumulates in the vacuum channels of the dental aspiration instruments, leaving hidden areas inside the device free to collect debris and impair function.